particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnson Cabinet
The''' Cabinet of Michael Johnson was the government coalition of the Holy Luthorian Empire. The cabinet was composed of the Justice Party of Luthori, Imperial Citizens Party, White Rose and the Patriots Party. The Justice Party of Luthori won the Office of the Imperator with Franklin Warren as its incumbent. Representation (4667 - 4670) (4670 - 4672) History The Johnson cabinet was formed through the initiative of the Imperial Citizens Party who had declared their intention to form a third moderate bloc separately from the far-left CPL and the far-right HLC. This cabinets main goal is to create a moderate Luthorian state and as opposition to the radical elements of the political landscape. '''Policies by the Government and Opposition In August 4667, the first bill to be passed is an environmental reform by the CPL. The government is now responsible for all waste, animals have to be registered to local governments, animal welfare standards are improved and agricultural crops beneficial to the environment are subsidised. The cabinet passes their Administrative bill with the support of the entire Imperial Diet except the Social Democratic Party, the bill ensures that all citizens are issued with identity cards. In April 4668, the government passes its Military and Judicial reforms as well as their Economic policy bill. The state now owns national defense industries, alongside privately owned defense industries. In the same military reforms, it has been decided that all adults upon completion of schooling must serve a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service and that homosexuals have been given the right to serve in the military, but that open homosexuality is not tolerated, with a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. The Economic Policy that were implemented meant that all telephone lines were to be provided free of charge to all citizens, the reason for this by the government was to give the people a reward for their service towards the society. The Judicial Reforms made sure that criminals who have been released from jail were allowed to vote and that the law would not limit the power of the government to pursue extradition treaties. In January 4669, the law repealing the ultraconservative HLC reform passed. Legalising alcohol, tobacco, adultery, prostitution and freedom of religion. In February 4669, the government's Civil Liberties bill passes, which removes the capital punishment and prosecution from adultery, while maintaining its illegal status. The Religious reforms of the cabinet also passes, resulting in the downscale of the punishment of public blasphemy as well as removing prosecution against private blasphemy, in the same reforms, teacher-led prayers are encouraged instead of a mandatory policy. The cabinet successfully passes the Infrastructural Reforms, which gives the government the right to involve themselves in the operations of airports, alongside the private sector, the state also is given the right to maintain a national TOC, alongside private TOCs, in the infrastructural reforms, public transport is now partially subsidized with the remainder "user-pays", instead of it fully subsidized by the government. The cabinets Ecology policy and the Foreign policy does not however pass, because of an unexplained reason of voting no by the Justice Party of Luthori. New Institutions The Imperial Citizens Party started working on the Declaration of the Powers of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Act, which formalized the powers the Ministry of Internal Affairs were able to have. With this declaration, the party also presented the Formation of the Imperial Security Department Act which created and formalized the nations main intelligence agency, in to the Imperial Security Department ''(ISD). The ISD fell under the authority of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, but to make sure that no powers were abused, the Imperial Citizens Party presented the '''Formation of the CONSEPS Act', which seek to create a new agency, known as the Commission of National Security and Preservation of the State ''under the shared-control of the Ministries of Internal Affair and Defence and the Imperial Diet. '''JPL dissolution and resignations' In 4670, the Constitutional Court banned the Justice Party of Luthori and forbade their members from holding Ministerial positions, resulting in JPL's ministers resigning. With Prime Minister Michael Johnson's resignation, Paul von Lobenstein was sworn in as the new Prime Minister. Economic Reform ''' An economic reform from the CPL passes with the support of the HLC and SDP, while the JPL abstained. Daily working hours are regulated by the government.,banks and financial institutions charge interest on loans and are regulated, The exchange rate of the national currency is fixed by the government. Main reforms and changes -The government is responsible for waste disposal. -People must register domestic animals with the local government. -The government enforces high animal welfare standards. -Agricultural crops which are considered beneficial to the enviroment or to the continued ecological safety of the state are subsidized. - All citizens are issued with identity cards but are not required to carry them. - The state owns national defence industries but these exist alongside privately owned defence industries. - All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. - Removing the policy to eliminate homosexuals from the military and instead implements the "Open homosexuality is not tolerated in the military. The military has a "don't ask, don't tell" policy". - Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. - Criminals released from jail are allowed to vote. - The law does not limit the power of the government to pursue extradition treaties. Program Program: ADMINISTRATIVE: 1 - All citizens are issued with identity cards but are not required to carry them. MILITARY: 1 - The state owns national defence industries but these exist alongside privately owned defence industries. 2 - All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. 3 - Removing the policy to eliminate homosexuals from the military and instead implements the "Open homosexuality is not tolerated in the military. The military has a "don't ask, don't tell" policy". ECONOMICS: 1 - Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. 2 - Tax/Spending reforms JUSTICE: 1 - Criminals released from jail are allowed to vote. 2 - The law does not limit the power of the government to pursue extradition treaties. MEDIA: 1 - Sexually explicit material is allowed, but violent or hard core pornography is banned. TECHNOLOGY: 1 - The state owns and operates a national internet service provider, alongside private ISPs. ECOLOGY: 1 - There is a national agency which exists side-by-side with commercial forestry companies. CIVIL LIBERTIES: 1 - Changing from "Adultery is a capital offence" to "Adultery is illegal, but not prosecuted". FOREIGN POLICY: 1 - The nation issues passports to nationals after a cursory security check. INFRASTRUCTRE: 1 - The government has some involvement in the ownership and operation of airports, but leaves a role for the private sector too. 2 - Public transport is partially subsidised with the remainder "user-pays". 3 - The State owns and operates a national TOC, alongside private TOCs. RELIGION: 1 - Public blasphemy is considered a minor offense. 2 - Teacher-led prayers in schools are encouraged. Composition '